


Визитка fandom Obey Me 2020

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Визитка, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Добро пожаловать в школу для демонов! Приветственная стенгазета от студсовета.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom Obey Me 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Спрайты персонажей и внутриигровая графика принадлежат NTT Solmare Corp.  
> Character sprites and in-game images belong to NTT Solmare Corp.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Где же взять эту прекрасную игру? Да вот здесь на [Google Play](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.nttsolmare.game.android.obeyme) для ведроидоюзеров и вон там в [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/ru/app/obey-me-shall-we-date/id1477167654) для яблофагов!  


Еще у нас есть:  
\- гг неопределенного пола с гендерно-нейтральными местоимениями;  
\- еще три новеньких студента по обмену, кроме вашей/вашего гг;  
\- теорикрафтинг и дроч на циферки;  
\- весьма живенький англоязычный фандом (в среднем одна твиттер-ДРАМА в неделю);  
\- [очень пафосный официальный опенинг](https://youtu.be/1k4bpAIATdw) (исполняет сейю одного из братьев-демонов, кстати);  
\- [официальный сайт](https://shallwedate.jp/obeyme/en/);  
\- [официальный твиттер](https://twitter.com/ObeyMeOfficial1);  
\- [официальный фейсбук](https://www.facebook.com/obeyme.solmare/);  
\- [неофициальная вики](https://obey-me.fandom.com/wiki/Obey_Me!_Wiki);  
\- [неофициальный сабреддит](https://www.reddit.com/r/obeyme/);  
\- [неофициальный англодискорд](https://discord.gg/qqNtd5n);  
\- [тред на холиварке](https://holywarsoo.net/viewtopic.php?id=4354).


End file.
